The present disclosure relates to a method and system for selectably saving resource locations in a file system of a computer. A user can browse through file system resources on a computer or using a computer communicating with a network (e.g., a local area network or a wide area network) to reach a directory of interest or which contains a desired resource. In one example, the file locations can be stored so that a record of opened files can be displayed, for example, as a drop down menu. In another example, a user can use a web browser running on a computer to navigate the Internet, Many URLs (Uniform Resource Locator) can be recorded in the user's browser history. In one instance, these URLs can be displayed as a list.
The process of browsing through a file system can be repeated many time in a day while a user performs many tasks on a computer and can involve opening different resources from different directories. Further, a user may open a number of directories simultaneously at any given time to access resources of interest. A user may switch between different directories, or go forward and backward in open directories to access desired resources.
In one example, a user may need to access resources from many different directories. One option for the user is to open many different windows and switches between windows. This approach can become confusing and cumbersome. Another option is to use a history address bar (typically provided in a browser). This option requires the user to access the address bar and select a previously used address, which can also become cumbersome and confusing. Another option is for the user to use a directory program which provides a directory tree (typically offered with an operating system or by another program), or a hierarchical menu. The directory tree can show hard drives and other storage resources, and folders and files within a storage device. An address or location can be selected within the directory or menu. However, this option provides many directories, subdirectories and files, which can also become cumbersome and confusing for the user.